Fita Azul
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Edgar Bones era o nome dele e do qual se iria ouvir falar por longos anos, porque não se esquece facilmente dos heróis. De todos os sorrisos, o dele era o mais presente e contagiante, até mesmo em dias difíceis e tempestuosos. Nada podia apagar aquele sorriso, nem a própria morte. Ao tombar, Edgar morreu sorrindo. Edgar


**Fita Azul**

_Por Rebeca para Ana Sarah_

**One-shot**

Edgar Bones era o nome dele e do qual se iria ouvir falar por longos anos, porque não se esquece facilmente dos heróis. De todos os sorrisos, o dele era o mais presente e contagiante, até mesmo em dias difíceis e tempestuosos. Nada podia apagar aquele sorriso, nem a própria morte. Ao tombar, Edgar morreu sorrindo. Dizem que ele pensou em sua família, em seus amigos e na mulher que mais amou na vida antes de ser derrotado pelos comensais, enquanto tentava proteger aqueles que lhe eram especiais, seus irmãos.

Aqueles que conviveram com esse esplêndido bruxo jamais retornariam a ver o brilho de esperança em seus olhos negros e nem seu sorriso de alegria que passava confiança nos combatentes que lutavam por um futuro melhor. Contudo, a imagem dele seria levada para a frente de batalha como se fosse um símbolo que trazia coragem. Isso chegava a soar de maneira irrisória, pois dentre os membros da Ordem da Fênix, Edgar era o mais covarde, mas ninguém jamais soube desse detalhe, a não ser as pessoas próximas a ele.

Ele chorou solitariamente quando ninguém podia escutar seu pranto, lutou contra o próprio medo para proteger aqueles que amava, se afogou em milhares de copos de café pra evitar dormir devido ao seu receio de não mais acordar e também para evitar sonhar com os corpos desprovidos de vida de seus amigos. Edgar foi o último do chamado _"Quinteto Fantástico" _a partir desse mundo para um outro totalmente desconhecido pelos mortais. Em todas as mortes e falta de notícias, ele despencou em dor por dentro, mas nunca deixou de sustentar uma expressão de otimismo no rosto.

Apesar de ruir em desespero, ele fez de tudo para estimular os combatentes a continuar em frente, a não desistirem e a acreditarem que haveria um arco-íris no fim da tempestade. Não permitiu que o pessimismo reinasse, sufocando a pouca esperança existente. Edgar era a pura esperança e por isso seria eternamente conhecido como herói e como tal, merecia um enterro digno de um, ainda que sob uma chuva torrencial.

O ex-Ravenclaw foi enterrado ao lado daqueles com quem dividiu alegrias e tristezas, com quem cresceu, se divertiu e se meteu em encrencas. Em sua lápide havia sido escrito uma pequena frase abaixo de seu nome. _"Jaz aqui um herói que jamais será esquecido, cujo sorriso contagiante que embriagou a todos com a doce esperança venceu a tão temida morte." _Várias flores de diversas cores decoravam seu túmulo e o céu chorava sua perda.

Todos já haviam partido, menos a mulher que ganhara o coração bondoso do jovem Bones. Dorcas Meadowes ainda fitava a lápide a sua frente, o cabelo acaju presos em uma perfeita trança em que havia uma fita azul simples que a enfeitava, a qual Ed havia lhe entregado em uma tarde entediante de inverno. Ela tinha perdido a fita devido ao forte vento daquela estação implacável e Edgar a encontrou, devolvendo-a a sua dona. Foi naquele dia que eles se conheceram e que ficaria marcado para sempre na mente de Dorcas.

Seus olhos acastanhados estavam inchados e já não existiam mais lágrimas para despencar, uma vez que ela chorou incansavelmente assim que a notícia devastadora lhe atingiu os ouvidos. Dorcas nunca se sentiu tão só e vazia como agora, queimava em dor e o que a machucava ainda mais era o fato de que ela podia ter impedido aquele desastre e não o fez. Sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer com Edgar naquela viagem pela Ordem, ela sentira como se tivesse previsto, mas não acreditou em sua intuição, porque era cética em relação a adivinhação e previsão do futuro.

Dorcas apenas disse a ele para se cuidar e voltar vivo, além de sussurrar um singelo "eu te amo" antes de beijá-lo. Bones desacatou suas ordens, não retornando com sua vida repleta de energia e bons sentimentos. A jovem agonizou sua perda durante longas noites, fazendo uma pilha de lenços descartáveis ao seu lado. Nunca mais o teria, mais iria mantê-lo vivo em sua mente, porque não desejava esquecê-lo, ainda que isso a submetesse a um torpor doentio e torturante, em que memórias fantasmagóricas viriam a tona a todo o momento, sangrando a ferida aberta em seu frágil coração.

_ Por que você me abandonou, Edgar? Devia ter cumprido sua promessa, retornando para mim. Quem vai me abraçar em noites de tempestades quando os trovões ribombarem no céu? Quem vai me passar confiança e me trazer esperança quando eu me perder dentro dos meus temores e ver meu mundo desmoronar na minha frente? Quem vai sorrir para mim e dizer que estou bonita após acordar parecendo um trasgo? E com quem eu vou brigar por ter ingerido cafeína em demasia? Você se foi Ed e sua ausência é o meu martírio. O tamanho da saudade que sinto por ti é incalculável. Eu te amo tanto, tanto... – Dorcas falou em meio as novas lágrimas pesadas e ardentes que rolavam pelo seu fino e delicado rosto. – Não consigo ver o arco-íris Ed. Não consigo acreditar que a tempestade passará. Você era a esperança e ela morreu contigo. Estou com medo, não sou capaz de continuar sem você ao meu lado.

A Meadowes fechou os olhos, tentando se recompor e conter as lágrimas que insistiam em inundar seus orbes. Assim que ela se recuperou um pouco, a mulher se virou para ir embora, pronta para retornar para a sede da Ordem, a qual todos estariam mergulhados em suas próprias dores. Todavia, antes que ela pudesse dar um passo se quer, uma forte rajada de vento soprou em sua direção, levando embora consigo o guarda-chuva que outrora protegia Dorcas dos pingos grossos da chuva, e retirando a fita azul de seus cabelos. Ela tornou a se virar rapidamente para recuperar a fita, procurando por ela, pois tratava-se de um adorno demasiado importante para a jovem.

Encontrou-a repousada na lápide de Edgar. Dorcas pegou a fita azul logo antes que outra ventania soprasse-a para longe. Lembrou-se de quando era jovem e conheceu o Bones. Este ao entregar-lhe o adorno, disse-lhe para tomar cuidado e prender com força a fita nos cabelos, pois os ventos de inverno eram de extrema potência. Naquele dia, em que trocou singelas frases com ele, sentiu um solavanco no coração e algo lhe disse que sua vida mudaria drasticamente e de fato isso ocorreu. Desde então nunca se esqueceu de suas palavras, seu sorriso, seu rosto repleto de expressões alegres e esperançosas, seu perfume único e o tom de voz mais gentil que já ouvira.

Também passou a sempre prender os cabelos castanhos com a fita azul como um símbolo, um amuleto da sorte, e era por isso que não podia perdê-la jamais. Então a prenderia com mais força em suas madeixas, assim como Edgar havia aconselhado-a. Um sorriso verdadeiro surgiu involuntariamente de seus lábios, simples e discreto. Ela se virou outra vez para ir embora de uma vez daquele cemitério, porém, novamente, não deu um passo se quer a fim de iniciar sua tão desejosa caminhada em direção a saída daquele local fúnebre e melancólico. Dorcas estancou na própria posição ao perceber que a chuva cessava, transmutando-se em um chuvisco totalmente ignorável. Seus olhos fitavam vidrados o arco-íris que surgiu ao longe.

Assustada, porém extasiada ao mesmo tempo, a mulher deu um giro completo nos calcanhares, permitindo-se rir abertamente. Com aquele lindo arco-íris após uma forte tempestade só podia significar uma coisa: **Esperança**. E com isso, Dorcas soube que Edgar sempre estaria com ela, esperando-a para juntos adentrarem no paraíso do outro mundo surreal e utópico. A Meadowes amarrou a fita azul, com força, refazendo a trança. E partir daquele momento, ela passaria a lutar bravamente todos os dias usando aquele adorno até que suas energias se esgotassem. Ela conseguia acreditar em um futuro melhor, seria capaz de ascender uma vela em meio a uma tempestade regrada a violentos ventos e grossas gotas de água, poderia agora levar a esperança aos combatentes, porque sempre haverá um arco-íris no fim, simbolizando a paz e a calmaria.

Decidida, Dorcas saiu do cemitério em direção ao destino cruel e fatídico que aguardava por ela. E, após um ano de luta e busca, ela descobriu o segredo de Tom Riddle, o qual ela poderia usar contra ele para derrubá-lo de uma vez por todas, trazendo a paz para o mundo e vingando aqueles que amou. Contente com os resultados de seus esforços, a jovem se preparava para retornar à Ordem da Fênix e compartilhar com seus companheiros as informações que coletou ao longo dos meses. Entretanto, uma visita inesperada e aterradora apareceu em seu esconderijo que julgara ser impossível de se encontrar e penetrar.

Voldemort a fitava friamente, a varinha em punhos apontada na direção dela. Alguns anos atrás, Dorcas teria se congelado de pavor, mas agora sustentava um olhar feroz de pura coragem. O chapéu seletor não havia errado na sua escolha ao colocá-la em Gryffindor. Godric se orgulharia de sua menina. Ela também segurava sua varinha, porque aprendeu desde pequena a nunca abaixar sua guarda, nem mesmo entre amigos.

_ Uma jovem petulante como você, dotada de uma mente brilhante e sábia estrategista, me deu muito trabalho e quase julguei impossível capturá-la. Felicito-me em sabe que ainda possuo Comensais competentes que cumprem com maestria seu dever. Muita ousadia de sua parte vasculhar meus planos e desvendá-los. – A voz dele saiu funesta e gélida, transbordando pura maldade. – Poderia ter se tornado uma dos meus soldados, seria uma capitã brilhante e ganharia muito poder. Seu sangue é puro, mas é lamentável saber que sua altivez em relação a ele não é o suficiente para fazê-la ver que o meu lado é o correto, que eu sairei vitorioso.

_ Jamais. Tenho orgulho do meu sangue e da minha descendência, mas sou contrária a suas ideias preconceituosas, irrisórias e absurdas. Nunca me tornaria uma Comensal. – Dorcas respondeu convicta de seus valores e preceitos. Sua voz melódicas continha uma coragem invejável, o medo não era perceptível, pois tratava-se de uma emoção ínfima diante tamanha força que sustentava.

_ É realmente uma pena. Tanto talento desperdiçado. Sinta-se orgulhosa por ser morta pelo bruxo mais poderoso do mundo.

_ Que com certeza não é você. – A Meadowes o interrompeu, abrindo um sorriso de deboche, o que enfureceu o homem a sua frente, cuja aparência remetia a jovem a ideia de um membro da nobreza devido a postura solene e augusta que possuía, além da exuberante beleza que provavelmente foi muito utilizada para seduzir as tolas mulheres que se permitiam facilmente serem ludibriadas.

_ Então quem seria? Eu sou imortal e você descobriu isso. Quem nesse mundo conseguiria me vencer? – Tom indagou colérico, mas sem perder a compostura. Se não exalasse maldade, ele seria facilmente confundido por um príncipe educado daqueles dos contos trouxas.

_ Você jamais conhecerá pessoalmente o maior bruxo que já se ouviu falar. Edgar Bones, digno do título de herói, partiu desse mundo para descansar. Ele não precisou buscar as artes das trevas para tornar-se imortal. Sua alma repleta de bondade, seu sorriso de alegria que contagiava a todos por onde passava, sua inteligência preguiçosa fora do comum, seu coração preenchido de esperança são símbolos da imortalidade, característicos de um único homem, ele. Seu corpo se foi, mas seu sorriso não desvaneceu e seu nome irá reverberar para sempre. Ele sim é digno de ser reconhecido como um grande bruxo.

As palavras proferidas pela mulher continham uma imensa ombridade e novamente seu sorriso sincero e simples surgiu em seu rosto marcado pelo cansaço das constantes batalhas travadas. Ela sabia que não sairia dali com vida, mas ao menos morreria lutando pelos ideais em que acreditava e colocava toda a sua fé. Pelo menos, no fim, Dorcas finalmente poderia se juntar àquele que insolentemente lhe roubou o coração. E ela tinha absoluta certeza que Edgar aguardava sua chegada.

Tom Riddle com sua arrogância e orgulho ferido não se deu ao luxo de continuar aquela conversa infundada e ridícula, dando início a um duelo de alta dificuldade para ambos os lados. Entretanto, a diferença de poderes era notável e Dorcas foi desarmada. Com muito esforço, ela se manteve em pé, seus olhos encarando ferozmente os orbes gélidos, e desprovidos de quaisquer bons sentimentos, de Voldemort, cuja alma estava condenada a perecer sendo devorada pelas trevas.

Nada mais precisou ser dito naquele momento e nem havia motivos para o fazê-lo. O homem lançou a maldição imperdoável da morte – Avada Kedavra – e antes que o feitiço esverdeado lhe atingisse, Dorcas viu a imagem de Edgar sorrindo para ela e lhe estendendo a mão. A jovem sorriu também e esticou seu braço para que sua mão segurasse a do Bones. Assim que ela enlaçou seus dedos aos dele, a vida de seus olhos se esvaiu.

A fita azul que prendia seus cabelos em um frouxo rabo de cavalo soltou-se e o corpo inerte da Meadowes tombou como uma peça de um jogo de xadrez bruxo, mas o sorriso de felicidade marcava seu semblante desfalecido. A fita aos poucos foi caindo morosamente em direção a mão direita dela, repousando tranquilamente ali. Dorcas morreu como uma heroína, recebendo um enterro digno de uma. Sepultaram-na ao lado de Edgar, a fita azul decorando seu caixão encoberto por toneladas de terra. Ela finalmente estava em paz ao lado daquele que tanto amou. E, tanto Dorcas, quando Edgar, velariam o sonho de seus irmãos combatentes para que eles jamais se esquecessem de que sempre depois de uma tempestade, haverá um belo arco-íris.

Edgar Bones foi a personificação da esperança e Dorcas Meadowes foi a personificação da coragem. Ambos tornaram-se heróis de almas imortais, cujos sorrisos nem a morte foi capaz de apagar. E assim como pássaros, eles abriram suas asas e voaram em direção ao sol, sem deixar de olhar por aqueles que necessitavam deles.


End file.
